


I want to walk around with you

by Flarflotte



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarflotte/pseuds/Flarflotte
Summary: There is a coffee shop where the Spring's siblings are bartenders. This coffee shop also happens to be near a flower shop where a certain Nick Nelson is working.Darcy make an apparition and she's a tired lesbian.





	I want to walk around with you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy !
> 
> Before you read this fic, you need to know it's an aborted piece.  
> I overestimated myself by thinking I could write a big fic in another language that my one. But I still wrote something that I like for this cool Osemanverse Big Bang 2018 and I had the chance to work with an amazing artist, @halfbloodwitch on Tumblr, who made the coolest calligraphies for my little fic, she's the best ! Thanks again for working with me this summer !  
> So, I hope you'll like this (really) short story !

Like every Tuesday, the _ding !_ announcing a new person entrance in Universe City rings at exactly 9:20 am, like every Tuesday for nearly three months.

Charlie Spring, the first bartender of the coffee shop where this short story takes place can’t help a wild smile to pop on his face, and Tori Spring, the second bartender and also big sister of Charlie, can’t help a smirk to appear on her face while starring between her brother and the new client.

Well, not really new, has I said, Nick Nelson come each Tuesday morning in Universe City for months since he started to work at the Flower Shop across the street. He juggles between five drinks and three pastries, which gives a total of 15 combinaisons of orders and Charlie knows every single one of them, price included. When Tori points this out to him, he just responds that he is a good bartender.

« Oh yeah, so why you always forget the sugar in Harry’s coffee ? » Ask Tori, knowing pertinently why. Of course, Charlie never answers to that, because you know, haters will hates right ?

« Hey Charlie, », says Nick when he is near the counter. « How are you doing today ? »

« Great ! » Answers Charlie, and Tori, arms on the counter at only two meters of our young boys, rolls her eyes. Indeed, no less than five minutes ago, her brother couldn’t stop complaining about leaving his bed this early for six people to have their damn coffee. How things can change quickly when we’re young and in lo- and in really good shape.

Like every Tuesday, Nick orders his drink and Charlie prepares it for him and during all the drink preparation, the two boys keep smiling and looking at each others like they’re on a romantic comedy.

« And how is Nelly ? » Ask Charlie while giving his cup to Nick.

« Oh, she’s great. She’s waiting at the door for me every day, » he says, « for her daily promenade. »

Of course, at the idea of Nick and his dog out in the park, the face of Charlie Spring lights up. Of course, Nick doesn’t miss that and so he spontaneously proposes « You should come with m- with us ! »

And spontaneously Charlie says « Oh, I would love to ! »

« Great, so that’s a date ! I finish at 12pm, I’ll come here to pick you up. »

And with that he leaves the Coffee Shop. Charlie, eyes fixed in front of him, hears the door close and the conversation he just has suddenly replays in his head and

« Oh my god. »

« Well, that was unexpected. » Says Tori while sipping at a cup she must had made for herself when we were focused on the boys.

« Tori. Oh my god. »

« Yeah, I heard. »

Finally, Charlie unfreeze and turns his head towards his sister.

« Tori, he said date. » « Hmm. » « I have a date with Nick. »

« Hmm. »

« But I don’t even know if he’s gay ? I mean, we never talked about that, maybe he just wanted to be nice because I told him I love dogs and I would loved to meet Nellie and he just so nice and- are laughing at me ? »

« Yes, I’m your sister, that’s my job. »

And indeed, Tori has a pretty wicked smile. You may not know that because you just arrived, but Charlie knows that his sister’s way of laughing.

« I hate you. I’m in a gay crisis Tori, it’s serious. »

« A gay crisis ? I have one at least once a week, how can I help ? »

The two siblings, deep in their passioning conversation didn’t heard the door’s bell announcing a newcomer in Universe City. Darcy Olsson, a student and daily client of the Coffee Shop was in fact at the same place Nick Nelson just left in front of the counter.

« Hi Darcy, » Charlie greets her, while his sister just wave a hand.

« Why are you having a gay crisis ? Is it because of Nick ? » She asks, with a wild smile spreading on her face. « I just saw him entering the Flower Shop and he seemed a little too happy to go to work. »

« Wha- I don’t- I don’t know what you talking about. »

« Nick asked him to go walk his dog with him. » Says Tori from the end of the counter where she’s sipping her coffee.

Hearing this, Darcy makes a « Ohhhhhhhh » And her smile grows even more. She leans on the counter and raises her eyebrows at the youngest bartender.

« That explains the gay crisis thing. »

Charlie opens his mouth to say something but we will never know why thanks to Darcy who interrupts him.

« I totally understand, back when Tara and I were just mutually pining over each other, I had a gay crisis at least five times a day. »  
She seems to think a moment and then adds « I was in a constant gay crisis to be honest. Being a lesbian in this economy is hard. »


End file.
